


Honey and Cinnamon

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [4]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Benrey wants to cuddle his tiny hot roommate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gordon just wants to eat, M/M, Macro/Micro, Panic Attacks, Soft Vore, Vore, marked mature for swearing, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Benrey wants to cuddle with his cute tiny roommate. Gordon just wants dinner. Those two things are more related than one might think.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Honey and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late but this is for Vore Day 2020!

Gordon had just wanted some _fucking_ macaroni. And Benrey had made a cup of instant macaroni and then left it on the counter, like he had a habit of doing, so he figured it would be fine. They didn’t have to see each other or anything, which Gordon absolutely preferred.

Even though Benrey already knew he was there, and hadn’t seemed to mind his presence, Gordon still wanted to at least pretend like he was still following the rules.

So. Macaroni time. It wasn’t something that he could store for a long time, but given Benrey’s eating habits he didn’t need to. The guy left food out all the time, he wasn’t worried about starving. He climbed up to the counter easily, coiling his climbing rope up and hanging it back on his belt for easy access. 

It was still warm, even. Usually by the time he found stuff, it had gone room-temperature. Hot food was a luxury that most borrowers didn’t get, so he always took advantage of it when he could. Climbing up on the edge of the cup, he scooped a noodle into his hands and started eating.

It was pretty good, for instant mac. He was getting cheese all over his hands, but that was fine, he could clean up later.

He managed to finish a whole noodle, and considered taking another, but he probably wouldn’t be able to finish it. And leaving a half-eaten noodle in the cup was just kinda gross. 

“hey, sup lil feetman.”

Gordon yelped, jumping at the sudden unexpected voice and losing his balance, pitching forwards off the rim of the cup. Landing face-first in the macaroni.

“yooo, fuckin’ nice, got some. uhhhh. extra protein mac tonite.” Benrey grinned, stepping further into the kitchen.

Gordon sputtered, sitting up and trying to wipe cheese off of him, but only managed to smear it around. 

"S'not funny, man." He muttered, fixing a somewhat squint-eyed glare on the bean. His sense for being watched didn’t warn him, _again._ “Don’t- don’t joke about that.”

“mmm. who said it was a joke bro?” The larger man smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Gordon’s heart skipped a beat, eyes going wide as he stared up at the looming figure. His hand tightened around the handle of his knife, going tense. “Wh-” He wheezed, not daring to blink. “You- you wouldn’t-”

Benrey shrugged, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “maybe. fuckin, uhhhh, fuck around and find out. haha.”

“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same to you.” Gordon managed to squeak out, stepping back until he hit the rim of the cup. Macaroni squishing disconcertingly under his feet.

“brooo, fuckin. feet macaroni, _nice_.” Benrey cackled, reaching down to grab him out of the noodles by the back of his sweater. Gordon squawked in surprise, kicking his feet as he’s lifted from a moderately stable surface and dangled in front of the other’s face.

“Wh- uh, whatcha plannin’ there, man?” He stammered, clutching at the strap of his bag as he stared at Benrey.

“mmmmmmmmm. you, uh, you got a lil somethin on ya there. let best friend benrey clean you up please?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Wh- no! Lemme down, I can handle it myself!” Gordon retorted, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he slipped into the familiar feeling of bickering with Benrey. “I can rinse off in the sink, man.”  
“whuh- nooo, gonna waste the fuckin. the cheese is the best part, bro!” Benrey whined, moving him close enough that Gordon could put his hands on his face. “lemme help, please? please, best friend?”

Gordon hesitated for a moment, and Benrey apparently took it as a yes. He grinned, tilting his head back and lowering the borrower towards his mouth. 

Gordon shouted something incoherent, pressing his feet against his lips to keep himself out. Benrey grinned wider, before opening his mouth and sweeping the little man’s legs in with his tongue.

“GAH! LET ME GO!!” Gordon yelled, squirming and pushing against the lips wrapped around his waist.

“mleh meh meh.” Benrey mumbled around him, the sound vibrating through Gordon’s bones in a weird way.

The little man was terrified of being bitten. He’d _seen_ Benrey’s teeth, and he doubted he would be anything difficult to bite through.

“Don’t- fuckin- let me go, Benrey! This isn’t funny!” A hysterical note crept into his voice as he kicked and squirmed, not thinking of much but the need to get _out_ and escape. He could feel Benrey’s tongue against his legs, and did his best not to shudder at the feeling of saliva soaking into his pants, making them cling to his legs. 

“st’p squ’r’mn.” Benrey mumbled. “g’nna m’k m’ dr’p ya.”

“I’ll stop if you _let me_ **_go!_** ” Gordon shrieked, pushing against his lips and kicking. His heart fluttered frantically against his ribs, panic gripping him in a stranglehold.

 _His knife!_

He scrambled to grab his knife from his belt, but his shaking hands fumbled on the handle and he dropped it, watching as it fell to the floor below. _Shit._

Benrey hummed, curling his tongue around his legs before suddenly pulling him completely into his mouth. Gordon yelped, trying to grab onto something to keep himself from being tugged in, but there was nothing to hold on to.

He was completely trapped, surrounded by teeth and cut off from any escape. A low rumbling sound echoed around him—the last straw for his strung-out mind. Gordon started to shake, staring blankly into the darkness and letting out a little whine. His sweater was drenched in spit, hanging heavy off his frame as Benrey licked at him insistently. After a few moments it seemed like he was satisfied, nudging him towards the back of his mouth with his tongue. 

That seemed to snap Gordon out of his daze, clawing at Benrey’s tongue for a handhold.

“Wait-!” He yelped, just as the man swallowed.

The slick muscles of his throat forced the little man down, any struggle he made useless against the relentless force of peristalsis. He could hear a heartbeat, slow and gentle but getting louder. Lungs working, pulling in massive amounts of air as he slipped down towards the stomach.

Finally, he was forced out through a tighter section, landing in a soft, fleshy area.

Gordon was shaking uncontrollably, curled up into a little huddle and holding onto his tail for some measure of comfort. Green eyes open wide, despite the complete darkness he was bathed in. Borrowers had good eyes for dim spaces, but none of them could see in the complete absence of light.

A deep rumbling purr surrounded him, making him flinch out of fear.

_I should've left, the rules exist for a reason and now I'm going to die in here and it's not like anyone will miss me it's been years since I've seen another borrower._

He flinched again when the stomach walls lit up with a soft blue light. Calm down— _ha, fat chance._ But he found himself relaxing against his will, sinking further into the soft muscular walls around him.

The light was brighter around him, he noticed absently.

After a little bit the light changed color—fading into a greyish glow.

_Blue to grey, that's familiar, what-_

"Are- are you _seriously_ asking me if- if I'm okay?" He stammered, unsure whether or not Benrey would be able to hear him.

"yeah bro, you weren't movin'. thought, uhhhh, thought your little mouseman brain stopped working again." The being responded. 

"Are you _seriously_ asking if I'm okay **_after you ATE me?_** " Gordon shouted, kicking at the stomach wall.

"wuh- no i didn't, man, what are you talking about?" Benrey whined.

"You-! Aaagggghh!" He screamed, covering his face with his hands. 

"fuckin. lameass mouseman don't know about cuddles, pretty cringe. gotta get extra cuddles bro, doc, uhh, doctor's orders." He sounded almost smug—the cat who got the canary. Or the borrower, in this particular case.

"What are you even _talking_ about right now?" Gordon was completely bewildered. At least Benrey was talking to him, though—he hadn't just been devoured and forgotten like everything else the guy ate. "Look, _whatever_ , you can give me cuddles or whatever the fuck you're talking about just let me out!"

"how'm i supposed to give you cuddles if you're out here, man? pretty backwards thinkin' there. nah, just stay put. tasty lil feetman."

Gordon's heart plummeted. It wasn't just an ill-conceived prank, Benrey really wasn't going to let him out.

He choked out a sob, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face.

 _Benrey wasn't going to let him out_.

He'd thought they were- well, maybe not quite _friends_ , but at least mostly amicable towards each other. They got along generally—a few mostly-joking arguments wasn't a reason to _kill_ someone, right? But maybe he hadn't been joking—what if Benrey really hated him the whole time, was just looking for an opportunity to get rid of him? He'd had several, but maybe he loathed Gordon so much that none of them were good enough.

His shoulders trembled as he cried, doing his best to keep silent—if Benrey really hated him this much then he wasn't going to bother him.

"I- I'm sor-rry." He hiccupped, scrubbing at his face with an already sodden sleeve. 

"whuh? huh? what're you talkin' about, man?" Benrey asked, confusion tinting his monotone voice. "oh fuck, are you crying?"

Gordon didn't answer, just sniffled and stroked his fingers over the fluff at the end of his tail. It was wet, and not as soft as it normally was, but it still comforted him.

"wait, shit, hang on, i gotta- bro please don't cry that's not cool, totally not poggers." He sounded… upset? Worried? Gordon wasn't sure. "i wasn't gonna eat you for keeps, man, was just. you're real small and i'm real big and i wanted. good hugs, all cozy and warm and shit. yanno. cuddles."

The borrower sniffed, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" His voice cracked on the question, still shaky from crying.

"fuckin. you're real little and it makes me wanna hold you close and safe. can't get closer than inside, tho, so. yeah." He could almost imagine the awkward gesture that went along with the words. The walls around him glowed pink before fading back into blue.

He didn't know what that one meant.

"Y-you could've jus-st _asked_." Gordon retorted, sitting up a little from the sorry huddle he'd been in.

"yeah but would you have said yes?"

He chose not to answer.

"but, uh. 'f you really want out i can- i can get you out, no problem, got all the cool cheat codes. keepinv off, all that shit."

_Well…_

Now that he knew he wasn't going to die, it was pretty comfortable. Everything around him was soft and warm, even more so than the sock full of fluff and fabric scraps that he used for a bed. He sighed, stretching out and relaxing into the squishy muscle.

"I… no, I'll stay for a bit. Gotta, um, catch up on the cuddles, like you said." He smiled slightly, rubbing a hand across the stomach wall.

"fuckin' _hell_ yeah, bro, i got _so_ many cuddles for you. gonna- gonna be all cuddled out by the time i'm done." Benrey cheered.

His stomach gently closed in around the little man, not squishing him but just holding him close.

A yawn escaped him—being terrified for your life was exhausting, even aside from the draining feeling of a long hard cry. Gordon was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I think- I think I'm falling asleep, is that okay?" He didn't want to overstay his welcome, after all.

"yeah man, go ahead and take a lil nap. benrey's comfy as hell, perfect nap buddy."

"Mmkay." He yawned again, snuggling further into the soft surroundings and letting his eyes fall closed.

Benrey purred quietly at the feeling, hands interlaced over his middle where he could feel his inhabitant breathing. The predatory part of him settled happily with the object of his affection safely tucked away from anything that could hurt him.

Maybe he would take a nap too, he thought, smacking his lips. He could still taste honey and cinnamon at the back of his tongue, something he quietly ascribed to Gordon. Maybe they could do this again sometime—without the crying, of course.

The little mousey man was cute when he was startled, sure, but Benrey never wanted to scare him _that_ badly.

He yawned, stretching out from where he sat on the couch to lay down, closing his eyes with a content smile.

He was doing so fuckin good at making friends.


End file.
